Muggy
by face70
Summary: Sasuke had to choose the hottest night of the summer to pay Naruto a visit.


HI! SOOOOO I am working to get the next chapter to "In the First Place" out but oh my goodness I am having a heck of a time. Still, it will be coming sometime in July so please keep an eye out. In the meantime, please enjoy this little snippet.

I hear writing smut or writing different scenarios can help with blocks, so I gave it a shot. Any please note- your guys kudos and reviews are the best ever and really keep me motivated to keep on writing.

Anywho, enjoy! I may add more... *ahem* details if time allows.

* * *

Lying sprawled in a heap of green and orange bedding was a blond. His limbs were a tangle and soft snores filled the quiet.

The mission that day had been a particularly rough one. Lead after lead regarding Sasuke and yet it was all in vain. Bread crumbs lead to nothing more than a wild goose chase.

And Naruto never felt further from Sasuke.

Not to mention, there was the heat. Even now, with his fan humming and the window open wide, a bit of sweat clung to his brow. The summer air was muggy and thick and, unfortunately, not exactly prime ramen-eating weather.

So, forgotten on his windowsill was a half-full cup of instant ramen. It was cold by now. And it was carefully avoided by a sleek shadow that slipped into the quiet apartment.

Silhouetted, he blended into the midnight sky outside.

And just as black were the eyes that stared down at the peacefully sleeping blond.

Sasuke watched as if thoughtful. A black tank top clung to Naruto's well-sculpted features. A wrinkled pair of green boxers hugged his hips and rode dangerously low.

Idiot. Sasuke frowned and stepped forward, deathly silent.

Naruto, the idiot. He had no idea just what he… did.

It wasn't long ago they'd met for the first time in years. It hadn't been long since Sasuke was perched high up on that cliff and staring down into those frustratingly blue eyes.

The look on Naruto's face at that time…

Sasuke let his white top fall from his shoulders. He was careful of Kusanagi, keeping the blade close but out of the way.

The bed sank beneath his added weight. He stared down, his face inches from that of his rival. His hair hung, shadowing both their faces. One deeply pensive, the other blissful in sleep.

So… Naruto could sleep this well? He could sleep so well like this when he claimed Sasuke's absence tore him apart?

Black brows knit, a soft scoff brushing past his lips. His eyes shifted to the softly pursed lips of his rival. His enemy.

His one…and only…

He'd come to kill him. Their meeting, the face Naruto had at that time struck something so deep down and frozen in the Uchiha that he _had_ to destroy it. He had to slaughter it and get rid of that kind of thing in the world.

He was an avenger. Being shaken to the core by anyone other than Itachi was unacceptable.

And yet here he was, staring down at the face that haunted him.

"Why do you care…why do you care so much?" Sasuke demanded in a whisper.

Why would anyone? After everything, _everything_ that he'd done, what was there to save?

Nothing.

Once Itachi was finished, he'd be done. There'd be nothing left.

The clan? Probably better left extinct. They'd been nothing but cursed from inception anyway.

No. There was nothing to save. There was nothing to care about.

"So why do _you_?!"

His breath rustled the messy blond locks. Naruto wrinkled his nose in his sleep. A tickle, it seemed. Seconds later the expression of peace returned, the blond unphased, unaware of the danger lurking above.

Sasuke moved. His body perched over the sleeping bond, a knee alongside either hip. Pale hands slid up a taught chest, the shirt rippling as they moved.

His fingers slipped round Naruto's throat. Moonlight ivory against warm tawny skin. The contrast was remarkable.

"… you moron," he murmured.

But…he hesitated. The touch of that skin was like fire at his fingertips. Smooth, and warm.

He withdrew, though barely. The pads of his fingers traced the lines of Naruto's throat. One hand to the collarbone, the other to the contours of a strong jawline.

Scrawny, dead last Naruto has grown into… into this.

Sasuke leaned down, curving over the blond. His lips replaced the fingers at Naruto's throat.

The scent… the taste…

His heart sped. Warmth flooded him from head to toe. His hands slid into soft, golden strands while his lips continued their onslaught. He left a trail down that strong neck, a path over the collarbones and up to the chin.

And there, those lips, now pursed in soft pants.

And above them, those eyes.

Startling blue. And slowly widening in sleepy confusion.

"Sa-?"

Cut off. Pale pink lips descended on Naruto's own. And they were desperate, seeking and demanding.

Sasuke was draped over him, straddling and unwilling to move it seemed.  
But those thoughts bubbled away as a tongue slipped past his lips.

The blond gaped in surprise. What on earth was Sasuke doing here…? Why was he doing _this_ of all things!

But… not that he necessarily was … disliking it exactly.

Naruto, awake now more than ever, found his strength and gave Sasuke a good shove back. Sasuke remained planted, but the kiss had been broken.  
"What… and how?… What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?! And what- I mean, what ..this, why are… you know..?" His tongue darted out to tend and lick his subtly swollen lips.

A little gesture Sasuke did not miss.

So, sitting upon the blond he stared down. Sure, he wondered all the same things himself, but there wasn't an answer.

"I wanted to."

No answer aside from that at least.

They stared. Only the buzz of the fan filled the tense and quiet air that was seeming to choke the life out of both of them. And both sported the subtlest pink blushes, little pants of breath escaping them.

"You… wanted to?"

But how did Sasuke even GET into Konoha, let alone-

And again, the thoughts died on a whim. The whim of the missing shinobi in question.

Sasuke descended on him again with a vengeance, well somewhat. It was imploring, however, and he explored the blond more fervently than the first time. Lips capturing Naruto's own, Sasuke slid his hands up beneath the tank top, fingers searching for a pink and quickly rising nub.

"S-Sasuke…!" Naruto breathed through the kiss whenever he found a break. What, really, _what_ was Sasuke up to?! Was it a trick…?

"I want to know," came a quiet and muffled growl, "Why you care."


End file.
